Talk:Johnny Klebitz
That info box is ridiculously inaccurate.We don't need or know Johnny's parents.Needless.The Hexer isn't driven by him.He highjacks alotta cars not just that one.And it's a motorcycle.Unneeded.And since when do we use info boxes in character descriptions. Useless. HuangLee 00:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) And there's no proof his name is Jonathon. HuangLee 00:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Can't we just call him Johnny? do we REALLY need Jonathon in here? I agree. I don't know who put that, but they either must be new to the site or hasn't read any other character pages. --SABOTAGE99 00:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah a lot or info on this site is messed up considering a lot of people who haven't even really played GTA4 keep trying to post what's "correct" even though it wasn't stated nor answered. Someone actually put Johnny was working for the Ancelotti and ran away with the diamonds but he actually took the money. - FearTheLivingDFG Yeah, lets remove the info box, and if anyone puts it back on, just take it off again. They have to get tired of it sooner or later.-SABOTAGE99 This is very unneeded,indeed.There's absolutely no proof whatsoever that his name is Johnathon.And the cars thing makes me even madder.The Hexer isn't a car and since he's a high jacker,he drives a wide arrangement of cars. HuangLee 23:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Wait I say we edit it up, and make it actually accurate, because now those info boxes are all across the site. Agreed?- SABOTAGE99 :I have re-added the infobox, which gives useful information to users unfamiliar with the character. The infobox is especially important at this time, as Klebitz will be the protagonist of the first episode of downloadable content. The infoboxes have been added/will be added to major characters in the series to show basic information quickly. Also, if information in the infobox is incorrect, just make an edit to change the information, not just remove it. Thank you. A-Dust 01:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) There's no proof his name is Johnathon and there's no proof he only drives a Hexer which ISN'T A CAR!!'Because,he is a highjacker.Basically,it's all unneeded.We barely no about any characters Parents so that's retarded to keep.Who ever added that must've been a new user who hasn't seen a character page before.If we are going to write like that,ridiculous info will be posted more often and we'll see idiotic false information.Example:Favourite Activity: Taking a crap.Why would we need stuff like that,and admins like you,should know that.Are we going to put information like that on pages like Niko Bellic.Hmm? Cars: Dukes, Roman's Taxi, Cabbie, Taxi, Washington, NRG 900, Feltzer, Turismo, Comet, PMP 600, Ambulance, Bus, Annihilator, Cognoscenti, PCJ-600, Patriot, Oracle, Infernus, and Super GT. HuangLee 01:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :If you had taken the time to look at the infobox, I changed the full name to Johnny Klebitz and the vehicles/cars section to ''Various. Also, the infobox requires information to be included every two things (so you can not have two lines without any information), otherwise gaps appear in the infobox. As for the ridiculous info bit, nothing more is needed for the infobox, as this can be simply explained. The infobox should stay, and that will require information about his parents and children (even if they are just Unknown and N/A), simply to make the infobox look decent - i.e. without gaps. A-Dust 01:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yes,but we haven't the time to put all such information into all character pages. HuangLee 01:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Johnny Klebitz as Pedestrian. This was clearly done by someone who aborted the mission at the museum, please don't spread your youtube myths around here.-User:NG3 I think I found Johnny as a pedestrian on the streets of Algonquin in Grand Theft Auto IV,I killed him to get a closer and it looked an awfull lot like him,he even wore The Lost Brotherhood jacket!,and then I found this video of Klebitz on Youtube.-User:BloodyGTA Me too i think i also saw johnny as a pedestrian in gta IV. He actually sounded like himself. I was going to make him talk to me but he ran away and also killed me while running. More proof of Luis' involvement with the Impossible Trinity!!! "jonesoda" a member of a {neoseeker.com forum) discussing the 'Impossible Trinity' has added another clue, and for me confirmed the notion, that Luis will indeed be the third and final (main) character of the GTAIV installment in the second DLC. He states: "I have even more evidence Luis Lopez could be the next character because today I was on the GTA IV police files and the only people out of like 20 with a charge of grand theft auto where Johnny, Niko, and Luis. So i'm not sure but to me that seems like even more evidence" To me, it IS the final piece of evidence. Also interesting to mention, "DRzCalderon" of (gtagaming.com forums) made some mission predictions for Luis: * Well, the first time we see luis Lopez is when he's on the floor during the '' three Leaf Clover mission. the way this mission is going to go in luis's perspective is when niko and the MCcreary brothers are busy shouting at the clerks to open the door and when niko is robbing the safe, there is extra conversation going on when luis is on the ground. And when niko and the others flee the bank, I assume he attends to take some money leftover in the safe because of niko saying '' I didn't get all of it '' causing this to be a possible chase scene for luis. And the reason why he was at the bank in the first place was because he may have also had an intention to rob the bank as well. * Now During the '' Museum Piece '' mission, we see luis shoot at a couple of guys during the deal, killing them instantly. But doesn't kill johnny ( obviously ) and that other guy with the beard and hat. so during this mission in luis's perspective, the player would have to go after that guy with the hat due to him picking up the diamonds right before fleeing the scene and johnny fleeing with the suitcase. And in gameplay, you would have to chase the guy with the hat and confront him to attain the diamonds. Not to mention the fact that Luis ends up with the diamonds in the game when making the exchange for Ancelotti's daughter. * Last but not least, During his last appereance in the game, when your doing '' Diamonds is a Women's Best Friend '' mission, right after niko is attacked by Bulgarin's henchmen, Luis with Ancelotti and his daughter flee the scene instantly as well as Bulgarin. So this brings the assumption of there being a chase scene during this mission. so the player would most likely be fleeing in a car chase from bulgarin. It could be that in gameplay the protogonist will be driving to flee from him or would be shooting at him during the car chase. Do they ever have like a, caucasian, american/Canadian born character as the protagonist? What I mean is American or Canadian born.--Canadian Reject 23:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I believe Johnny Klebitz was born in America, please someone correct me if i'm wrong (Stebner603 01:28, 9 June 2009 (UTC)) to me johnny shouldn't have stole the money from the deal because if he did do it and give half the money to ray jim would be here and he wouldn't be on the run from him. iam pretty sure that claude and tommy and toni are caucasian american Claude maybe, but Tommy VERCETTI and Toni CIPRIANI have at least italian-american ancestors. Italians aren't caucasian? Picture I think the Johnny Klebitz picture on the Johnny Klebitz picture needs to be changed. Mainly because it is a small picture. Suggestions?. GSF4L 23:15, 12 December 2009 (UTC) Army Did Johnny served in U.S.Army? There are many dialogues about the army in game, but I'm not sure, that Johnny was in army. Anyone know it for certain? Orto Dogge 23:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its Jim that served in the army, not Johnny. Also Johnny's brother is in the military. I know, man, those facts don't sxplode each other. Orto Dogge 23:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Change in Appearance Man, I played the original GTA IV and Johnny looks so different. I never noticed it. We need to add a picture of his before appearance to show how drastic he's changed.--FawkesGamer360 19:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Johnny's limp When does anyone say anything about Johnny having been in a motorcycle accident before the game? Also, I'm pretty sure his nose isn't broken,its just crooked. Trivia AK74 That's not an AK74, it's an AK47 with stock detached i fixed it the page was f*** up so i fix -- 'ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 23:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) About AKS-74U / AK-47 I'm not so sure it's an AKS-74U or AK-47 with the stock detached, it looks a bit like a normal AK-47 but the stock is blocked from view by Johnny's arm. I haven't played much of GTA IV though, so I don't really know how the proportions would hold up. Compared to a real-life AK-47 it seems plausible if Johnny has big arms or wide sleeves. Noblaum (talk) 19:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC)Noblaum